¡Regalo De Navidad!
by Lail-san
Summary: este es un one-shot con lemon de regalo de Navidad para mi amiga,espero disfrutes¡que bien te lo mereces! Espero os guste a todos.


¡Hola!

¡Feliz Navidad!

Fic-¡Regalo De Navidad!

Por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma se podían oír Villancicos y gente bailando celebrando la Nochebuena y preparándose para el día siguiente.

En el puesto de fideos del señor Hillman, entrenador del equipo del Raimon se encontraban los hermanos Sakuma y todos los ukes hablando entre ellos y felicitándose.

_Esta Navidad te quiero regalar,_

_mis labios,_

_mis ojos,_

_mis orejas,_

María-¡Feliz Navidad!-gritaban la chica de pelo del mismo color que Sakuma, ojos rojo sangre tapados siempre por unos googles rojos y piel morena.

Goenji levantó el vaso seguido por los demás-¡Por nuestra amistad!

El resto-¡Por nuestra amistad!

Todos brindaron y bebieron mientras hablaban entre sí para después despedirse e ir a celebrar la navidad con sus respectivas familias.

Cuando la estratega se despidió de su hermano se dirigió a su casa donde se quitó el abrigo y subió a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta despacio….

_Esta Navidad te quiero regalar,_

_mi pecho,_

_mis brazos,_

_mis piernas,_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver rosas rojas que hacían un camino hasta la cama, ahora de matrimonio, también llena de flores pero estas margaritas, las sabanas eran de un color verde esperanza mezclado con una amarillo luminoso al igual que el resto de la cama y en ella sentado en el borde Arfuro Terumi vestía un pantalón, corto, vaquero con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos y una sonrisa en la cara.

La chica sonrió y cerró la puerta con pestillos para después poner música.

_Esta Navidad te quiero regalar,_

_mis manos,_

_mis pies,_

_mi lengua,_

La chica se sentó al lado del rubio quien le rodeo la cintura con su manos derecha y le beso en la boca mientras las manos de la menor le rodeaban el cuello y la mano izquierda del chico recorría la espalda contraria con caricias llenas de amor, ternura y deseo.

El de ojos rojos fue acostando a la chica en la cama hasta separarse de esos labios que ya se le habían hecho adictos y mirar su mayor tesoro quien le sonreía con amor y toda la ternura del mundo lo que hizo que sin dudarlo empezará a besar cada parte del rostro de SU princesa haciendo suspirar de placer a la susodicha por tanto amor y ternura que el chico le daba.

_Esta Navidad te quiero regalar,_

_mis besos,_

_mis miradas,_

_mis palabras,_

El rubio empezó a desabrochar la camisa de la chica mientras está le besaba con todo el amor del que poseía en esos labios que siempre le pedían besos, besos, besos y más besos….

Cuando ya se había librado de esa prenda hizo lo mismo con el sujetador mientras empezaba a repartir besos por el cuello de la chica haciéndola gemir entre el beso. Cuando esa otra prenda fue arrojada fuera de su alcance empezó a bajar por el torso de la chica dejando marcas rojas y gemidos salidos de la boca de la menor que la marcaban como suya hasta llegar a los pezones donde mordía y lamía el derecho mientras su mano jugaba con el izquierdo haciendo gemir más alto a la chica haciéndole más difícil quitarle la camisa.

_Esta Navidad te quiero regalar,_

_mis mejores sonrisas,_

_mis más apasionados sueños,_

_mis más deseosos deseos,_

Cuando acabo con esa parte siguió bajando con besos hasta los pantalones de la chica los cuales bajo con la boca junto a la ropa interior, inferior. Se separó y miro al ángel que tenía debajo del, la chica le atrajo a su boca cogiéndole de la nuca juntando sus labios en un beso demandante que ganó el chico pero eso a ella le dio igual.

Durante el beso las manos de la chica bajaron hasta el pantalón del otro y lo bajo junto a la ropa interior sacando un gemido de placer del chico al sentir "esa parte" libre.

_Esta Navidad te quiero regalar,_

_mi toque especial,_

_mi placer,_

_mi piel junto a la tuya,_

Al separarse un dedo del chico fue a la entrada de la menor mientras la otra mano acariciaba y jugaba con los pechos de la chica haciéndola suspirar de placer, un segundo dedo le siguió y quitó su mano para volver a morder y besar ese cuello tan apetitoso mientras sentía las mano izquierda de la chica acariciarle todo el torso, metió un tercero y empezó a moverlos hasta que la chica le dio la señal de que estaba lista.

Con amor besó las piernas de la chica mientras las iba abriendo. Cuando ya estuvieron abiertas se posiciono entre ellas y empezó a penetrar a la chica mientras besaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos secándolas con sus labios.

Se quedo quieto hasta que la menor movió las caderas y empezó un vaivén mientras ambos cuerpos se tocaban y besaban en una mezcla perfecta hasta llegar al orgasmos.

El rubio salió de la chica y se tumbó a su lado, apoyó la cabeza de la chica y les tapó a los dos.

_Esta Navidad te quiero regalar,_

_mi cuerpo,_

_mi alma,_

…_mi corazón…_

Mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica paró y se miraron ambos a los ojos.

Ambos-Feliz Navidad.-dijeron al mismo tiempo para después besarse hasta caer dormidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

FIN


End file.
